<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters of Joy [CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN; MAY BE DISCONTINUED] by strangehamiltonchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404088">Letters of Joy [CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN; MAY BE DISCONTINUED]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild'>strangehamiltonchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Ohhh boy, also j.c. ham. legit had 14 kids, he named one Laurens, no joke, that’s a lot of characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another retelling of the Hamilton story, from his (and perhaps another’s) perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton Jr./Eliza Knox Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler/John Church, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler/Philip Schuyler, Eliza Hamilton Holly/Sydney Augustus Holly, George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders, James Alexander Hamilton/Mary Morris, John Laurens/ Francis Kinloch (mentioned), John Laurens/Martha Manning (mentioned), Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Stephen Van Rensselaer, Mary Lewis (Maria Reynolds)/ James Reynolds, Phillip Hamilton II/Rebecca McLane, Rachel Faucette/James Hamilton, Rachel Faucette/Johann Michael Lavien(mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Letter (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hoo boy<br/>this is gonna be long<br/>I came up with this idea last year, but never actually got around to it<br/>also this is gonna become a series, so far I have an idea to have the next one be for John and I might have one for Laf too idk yet<br/>I also forgot some people’s names (I originally had “Rachel Faucette/Peter Lavien” but Peter is her first son’s name-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander.</p>
<p>My dear, wonderful Alexander.</p>
<p>I knew he would go far in life, that he would make something of himself. You knew that too, didn’t you?</p>
<p>We both knew from the beginning that he was destined for greatness. We both knew he would achieve something in his life.</p>
<p>Our dearest Alex has gone from nothing to something in a matter of a few years. Amazing, isn’t it?</p>
<p>Yes...</p>
<p>He is truly amazing.</p>
<p>And that is why, to be able to fully understand his greatness, we must start where all such stories do.</p>
<p>At the very beginning...........</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who do y’all think is the narrator here :)<br/>leave y’all’s thoughts as to who it is in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In The Beginning: Part 1 (1767)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I FINISHED IT!!!!<br/>have fun with this ùwú</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel Faucette stood on the alter and married Johann Lavien, in the eyes of the law before God.<br/>Johann abused Rachel, so Rachel ran.<br/>Rachel found James Hamilton, and together they had two sons: James Jr., and Alexander.<br/>Me.<br/>So far, my life hasn’t been so bad. I’m a ten-year-old boy living on an island in the middle of God-knows-where. I’ve heard this place been called the West Indies, a string of little islands off the coast of the New World. And it’s this New World that’s always sparked my interest.<br/>America.<br/>The British colonies of America are talked about constantly in the newspapers, and they’re also the topic of conversation between my brother and I as we carry stacks of boxes into our family store.<br/>“The papers say another tax was placed on them colonies,” James says as he lifts another crate from a cart and begins carrying it towards a small shack we call a house.<br/>“Wha’s it for? Did they do something wrong?”<br/>“Not ‘cording to the paper. ‘S’called the Townshend Acts, puts taxes on a whole load of things. Tea, paper, glass, the like.”<br/>“But won’ that put a lotta pressure on the colonists? Why they even got the taxes anyway, Jem?”<br/>“‘Cuz they’re a lot of rascals, at least ‘cording to the paper.”<br/>I look up at Jem. "Maman says you shouldn't say that word."<br/>"What word?"<br/>"Rascals."<br/>My brother stops walking and looks at me. "Alex, sometimes a single word is the best description you can give."<br/>"But Maman says-"<br/>"Oh, shut it with what Maman says. I don't give a shite. Now go get a box and help me out."<br/>That ends our conversation.<br/>I go back to the cart and attempt to lift a crate, a medium-sized one filled with apples. I don't want to let Jem down, so I heave the crate up and hold it tight to my chest. I manage to carry it about five feet before it grows too heavy and I stumble, the crate falling from my arms and apples spilling onto the sand. A curse slips from my tongue and I fall to my knees, picking up the apples and wiping each one until they're perfectly clean. I look up when I hear footsteps coming towards me and I see my brother running to me in the sand. He doesn't look angry like I thought he would; instead, he looks worried.<br/>"Alex!" he says, falling beside me and pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?"<br/>"Yeah, 'm fine Jem," I murmur, trying to concentrate on saving the apples, but my brother grabs my arms to stop me.<br/>"Alexander, you're lucky Maman didn't see you. She would've had a heart attack."<br/>I bite my lip and look down at the apples that are lying in the sand in a red semicircle. "I jus' wanted to help out like you said....I jus' wanted to make you proud...."<br/>"I know Alex, I know. And you did."<br/>"I did? You're proud of me?"<br/>He nods, then releases my arms. "C'mon, I'll help you with this box."<br/>"Thanks Jem."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accidently gave James and Alex the personalities of Jem and Scout from TKAM XD<br/>also the newspaper mentioned was originally gonna be the Royal Danish-American Gazzette, but that bitch was first published in 1770 which was THREE YEARS LATER FROM WHEN I NEEDED IT &gt;:(((<br/>so the newspaper mentioned is just simply called the Royal Gazzette (it's not real)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>